narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Nōsei
Nōsei (濃青, Nousei) is introduced as a young shinobi and orphan within the Land of Wind. In Part I of his story he is shown to have attended the Sunagakure ninja academy and was later placed within Team 14 under the leadership of the jonin Naomi Kyuuketsuki with Ozume Fuyutama and Nanase Sudachika. Nōsei would eventually become quite close to the members of his squad and consider them family. Background Nōsei's known life began with a tragedy. When he was nearly seven he was apparently the only surviving citizen in a village that was completely destroyed. He was found in the wreckage of a downed building by Sunagakure shinobi with very little of his memories intact. While he can remember his given name and even the characters associated with it, he has no recollection of his surname or anything of his life before his village was destroyed. Even intense interrogation methods from Hidden Sand ANBU were unable to yield any answers of the past. It would appear that his first memory is in fact and a massive fire, most likely that one that resulted in the collapse of the building he was found in. Upon his initial arrival into the Sand Village Nōsei was immediately made the beneficiary of a local merchant nobleman that had been previously suspected of treason against the village. Despite being named the beneficiary, he wasn't welcomed into the family or the estate and was instead purchased an apartment on the west side of the village. In addition to lodging he was provided just enough funds to feed and clothe himself. For some reason he is often visited by a unknown ANBU member in his apartment where Nōsei will discuss the events of his classes. This ANBU member also seems to have tested Nōsei for his elemental affinity and taught him how to develop it. It is currently uncertain why this ANBU member visits with Nōsei and who he has be ordered to do this by. As such it appears that the generally governing and educational bodies of Sunagakure do not know of these visits. During his academy education, Nōsei was well liked by his teachers regardless of his quiet demeanor and excelled in nearly all training exercises. In fact, he only failed to succeed in team based work and was thus his education was extended to the standard age of 12. It is suspected that if he would have shown the same level of skill in team based operations while in the academy, Nōsei would have progressed much further in his career as a shinobi at this point. While Nōsei's past is mostly straight forward, an awkward event occurred when he was ten where he was suspected of attempted suicide. While Nōsei officially stated that it was merely a training exercise gone array, it appears as if he tried to drown himself in one of the few waterways in Sunagakure. Despite an eyewitness report that stated Nōsei bound a large rock to his legs and hurled himself into the water, authorities were unable to prove anything. The rest of his time before graduating the academy was rather uneventful and didn't draw any unwarranted attention. Appearance Nōsei is introduced as a rather normal sized shinobi with and average height and weight for his age, though he appears quite thin to most people. He has medium length hair that he must frequently brush out of his grey eyes. His hair, silver in color, has an almost unnatural metallic shine. This appears to draw him unnecessary and unwanted attention. When on shinobi business he usually wears a baggy kimono-esque top, secured with a greyish sash, over a fishnet shirt. He also sports a pair of black, and equally baggy, long shorts. He is commoning spotted wearing a pair of sunglasses, and is hardly seen without them. In the few occasions where he been without his glasses he seems unwilling to push his hair from his face. In addition to these sunglasses, Nōsei appears to have pierced both of his ears multiple times around the time of his graduation from the academy. Even after he masters his kekkei genkai Nōsei still wears his sunglasses more often than necessary, but this seems to be more attributed to his personality at this point. In part II of Nōsei's story his attire changes from the more traditional look, consisting of various kimonos and robes, to a modern appearance. As such he is commonly seen wearing a high collared black, short-sleeved, jacket which extend just beyond his waist. Despite this he has maintained usage of his black fishnet, which is usually hidden underneath the aforementioned jacket, and long baggy shorts. Nōsei seems to have removed several of the earrings that he wore around the time he was made a genin. In addition to the change in his apparel Nōsei has become noticeably taller over the years. Furthermore, his hair has become even more unkempt over the years. This change in appearance seems to mirror is developing, slightly rebellious, personality. Personality Nōsei is introduced as a young man who often appears to be incredibly lost in thought. At times he even seems to emit a cold sad aura. This aforementioned behavior has lead to a majority of people from socially engaging him all together. This notably socially reserved behavior seems to have stemmed from his lack of support during his childhood in Sunagakure and the loss of his memories beforehand. During his time in the academy he commonly opted out of speaking up when given the opportunity and was never witnessed starting a conversation. As a result he had no friends to speak of before graduating and being positioned on the genin Team 14. Despite his nearly debilitating lack of social skill, Nōsei's life in near solitude has resulted in him becoming self-sufficient when it comes to taking care of himself. Since his arrival in Suna Nōsei had been forced to raise himself completely outside of the cost involved, which was provided to him by his merchant benefactor until the time of his graduation from the academy. Due to these circumstances Nōsei often avoids unnecessary contact with others a leads generally lonely life while he is a shinobi. Despite the introverted behavior he took frequent walks around the village, even through its less than superb areas. Along with his social limitations, he possesses an intense fear of fire which spawned from the tragedy in his past. From the moment he began his education that would eventually result in him becoming a shinobi, Nōsei has shown genuine interest in Ninjutsu and associated combat arts. What initially started as a simple hobby eventually became his favorite pastime resulting in extreme training beyond the confines of the academy. This training appears to be the product of his attempt at perfectionism, leading him to spend countless hours mastering dozens of abilities. In addition to the aforementioned training Nōsei had developed several of his own techniques by the time he graduated from the academy, a trend he continues to this day. Upon joining Team 14 Nōsei begins to change for the better, slowly opening up to others and viewing himself in a more positive light. Receiving the support and recognition that all people deserve, Nōsei personality becomes more relaxed and he even makes it his own personal goal to protect his team. It is because of this comfort provided by his comrades that he is finally confident enough to reveal his kekkei genkai, without fear of persecution. Unfortunately, it is because of this fated choice, that Nōsei's life would change forever. Due to the events that occurred as a result of revealing his kekkei genkai, Nōsei would be forced to flee from Sunagakure under the threat of death or a life of forced servitude. These events along with the return of his memories from before his time in Suna would dramatically alter his personality. Learning of the cruel fate of his mother at the hands of shinobi, and what the same kind of people attempted to do to him, Nōsei would come to hate shinobi as a whole. This anger would result in a personality which sought to rebel against any institution of power that didn't operate honorably. While he still maintains polite behavior in most circumstances, Nōsei has come to look down on most people, mainly shinobi, with disdain and pity. While this feelings may be viewed as arrogant to others, they simply stem from the fact that Nōsei sees most people being misused as tools for their superiors. Furthermore, his fear of fire has warped into a trigger for anger rather than fear. After losing contact with the "family" he had found in Team 14, Nōsei has been left in a state of sadness over the bonds he could no longer enjoy. He is known to fall into short periods of depression over this situation along with the state of the entire world, where he appears even worse off than his time before graduating from the academy. Despite this, he has developed somewhat of a cool, thoughtful appearance that is usually much more approachable. He has even managed to occasionally insert dry humor into some situations. Relationships Due to his living circumstances and personality Nōsei initially had a difficult time developing even a single important bond. While he did speak with his merchant benefactor on occasion, these meetings hardly counted as a valued relationship as Nōsei was considered a mere tool in the merchant's goals. After becoming a member of genin Team 14 Nōsei finally acquires people to care about, and who reciprocate this feelings. Once he is able to remember some of his own past before coming to Sunagakure, Nōsei's affection for his late mother return as well. Hitsuyō no Mikoto Spending nearly all of his time with her up to the age of seven, Nōsei was very attached to his mother. Unfortunately, his time with her was cut short when she was targeted for murder at the hands of a combined force of Yūgure and shinobi. Due to the events that transpired during that tragedy that stole his mother's life Nōsei would become unable to recall any memory of her for several years. Once some of his memories were returned to him Nōsei's connection with his late mother returned as one of his most powerful established bonds. Ozume Fuyutama Arguably one of Nōsei's most important bonds is the one he shares with his best friend and rival, Ozume Fuyutama. Meeting when they were both placed on Team 14, Ozume outgoing personality served as a catalyst for friendship. Fighting together in countless battles Ozume the two shinobi became powerful allies who combined efforts seemed unstoppable. Ozume's loyalty, in particular, was so great that he willingly defected from Sunagakure the moment Nōsei was handed over to the Land of Fire. Furthermore, because of this loyalty, Nōsei considers Ozume his brother and the closest thing he has to family. Nanase Sudachika Nanase and Nōsei's has been one of question since they met each other. While they were initially quite distant from one another, they appeared to becoming closer with every challenge that their team faced. This is best illustrated with the contrast between their nearly nonexistent communication upon being first sent to the border of the Land of Wind and the events that occurred between when they fist encountered enemies. It was at that time that Nōsei acted, even against his own judgment, to protect her which was then reciprocated when Nanase patched up the wounds the young shinobi acquired in the process. While it appeared as if their continued time together would result in the potential development of closer relationship, their time was cut short when Nōsei was forced to flee the village. As such his feelings for Nanase never were given the opportunity to be fully explored. Naomi Kyuuketsuki While Naomi was officially nothing more than his jōnin sensei, Nōsei would never consider that to be the case. From the time that they met Naomi personality began to bring their team together. For Nōsei specifically the young sensei would showed a surprising amount of affection, in what appeared to be an attempt to counteract the years of neglect he has received. It is due to this deep commitment and care that Nōsei would come to think of Naomi as more of an older sister, looking out for him, than his commanding officer. Rika When they first met with each other Rika appeared to have a great amount of animosity towards Nōsei. This anger appeared to stem from Nōsei's passive and introverted behavior, which annoyed the young woman to no end. Furthermore, Nōsei's unwillingness to retaliate against Rika's comments and insults only served to fuel her dislike for him. Despite their initial incompatibility in personality, abilities when fighting together were in direct contrast, executing collaboration techniques with absolute perfection. Due to this they Rika and Nōsei appear to respect the abilities of one another. After Rika's mother is killed by Yūgure, and Nōsei swears to protect Rika, the relationship between the two changes significantly. The fact that they have both lost their mothers in the same way has lead her to occasionally speak to him a lighter, even concerning tone, though most of the time she catches herself and adds an unwarranted insult. Nōsei has also come to show legitimate concern for Rika, outside of his duty as her bodyguard. Abilities While Nōsei showed promise in all of the skills that the Sunagakure academy teaches, except for teamwork, he has shown particular interest and skill in both ninjutsu and armed combat. Furthermore he appears to desire absolute perfection in the techniques that he performs and often spends countless hours of his own time training in solitude. Due to this dedication, and what can only be described as absolute genius, Nōsei's skills seem to be quite developed for his age and current rank. Also unique for his age Nōsei seems to have a definite affinity for the creation of original techniques, which always he appears to be adding to his arsenal. Taijutsu and Kenjutsu Due to his rather lightweight form Nōsei's physical strikes have never been incredibly forceful, and has instead learned to take advantage of his affinity for speed. As such he commonly employs evasive tactics to avoid attacks and has learned to take advantage of an opponent's weight and stance to keep them off balance. Along with his desire for perfection Nōsei attempts to quickly and accurately target his opponents in a way that will easily and effectively debilitate them. Furthermore he uses acrobatic feats and his skill with the Body Flicker Technique in an attempt to keep his opponents unable to respond effectively to his fighting style. In order to increase his abilities at close range even more Nōsei will commonly employs weapons to give himself an edge in such situations. Eventually Nōsei incorporates his technique Hayate into his taijutsu providing him extra force when he needs it. While his taijutsu isn't shabby in the slightest, his melee combat seems to be at its greatest strength when he is utilizing a blade. Upon his graduation his merchant benefactor presented him with a Daitō. When utilizing a sword he appears to switch between several different stances depending on the situation, obviously showing that he has had a formal education when it comes kenjutsu. It has been noted that his flow of chakra appears to change when switches between these stances. In addition to his raw abilities in the sword arts Nōsei has the ability to channel elemental chakra down the length of his sword for the purpose of increasing its cutting edge and performing several original techniques. Nōsei's skill with a sword is so impressive for his age that a noticeable amount of his techniques incorporate blades. After he is forced to flee from Sunagakure under the threat of execution, Nōsei begins to rely on his skill with his blade so that he is not recognized due to the unique ninjutsu he possesses. As such his skill with a blade can be considered one of his most powerful attributes as he has shown the ability to take on numerous foes at once only with his taijutsu and kenjutsu prowess. In addition his increase in physical combat abilities Nōsei's speed has dramatically increased over the time skip as well. As such he has learned to mimic the speed of the Body Flicker Technique without the use of chakra. In turn he has created a more powerful version of the Body Flicker Technique called Zanzō which grants him nearly unparalleled abilities when it comes to speed. Intelligence Nōsei is know to be exceptionally bright for his age and attempts to be in constant awareness of his surroundings. As such when engaged in combat he immediately will begin to take note of his surrounding and how they will correspond with his opponent's abilities. As such he will commonly readjust his distance and angle from his opponent in preparation for his next move. Despite his thoughtful planning of both his opponent's and his own moves he originally had a great deal of trouble incorporating the movement of allies in operations causing him to often slip up when working with other people. He eventually grows out of this under his position in Team 14. His intelligence is further shown through is incredible understanding of the nature and utilization of chakra. It is because of this trait that he is able to constantly create original techniques to add to his skill pool. Furthermore, this skill allows him to naturally analyze even complex techniques employed by others in the heat of battle and adjust his fighting style effectively. Along with his physical abilities, his intellect allows him to combat most threats without using much chakra. Nature Release While Nōsei's fighting style seems to avoid the use of chakra unless it is an absolute necessity, he quite gifted with elemental releases, especially his affinity wind. It is uncertain why Nōsei was given the opportunity to learn his affinity at such a young age, it appears to have paid off for the young shinobi. He currently employs several of these techniques as his primary approach for long range combat. Unique for his age, he appeared to have mastered this element to a surprising degree allowing him to perform simple wind techniques without the use of hand seals, by the time of his graduation from the academy. Furthermore, he appears to be able to dramatically increase the power of his wind based skills by choosing to perform the usually necessary hand seals. In addition to his normal use of the wind release Nōsei has access to the secret technique Ten'i no Kaze, which is only available due to his affinity for wind and having the knowledge of this technique sealed within him by his mother via the Three Symbols of the Imperial Palace Gate Sealing Technique. This technique allows the user the mastery of wind to a level which is directly proportional to the users connection to the wind release. By the end of Part I Nōsei becomes aware of his talent with Lightning Release after originally utilizing his technique chakra weave to wield Ozume's lightning to recreate Chidori, albeit imperfectly. He would eventually research and master this technique and several other original lightning techniques, including a unique brand of lightning based illusions by Part II. Nōsei utilizes this element to dramatically increase the destructive capabilities expected of a offensive shinobi. By Part II Nōsei would acquire access to the Yin Release that is associated with his kekkei genkai allowing him to perform several rarely witnessed techniques. While his mastery of this nature is in its early stages he appears to be quickly learning and perfecting these techniques. At this point his use of the Yin seems to be centered around conjuring temporary items. Though it would appear he isn't doing much with Yin, Nōsei's personality suggests that he is most likely expanding his knowledge and simultaneously developing several techniques to incorporate this release. Shard Arts While Nōsei has been informed by the ANBU that visits him that he is supposed to keeps these techniques absolutely secret, it appears it is centered around the condensing ones chakra so that it behaves more like matter than energy. Non-elemental chakra appears to behave similarly to glass with these techniques, possibly the reason for name of this Hiden Jutsu. In addition to non-elemental chakra Nōsei has learned how to utilize this Hiden art with wind release to create techniques with much greater potency than normal. Reisei While the events surrounding Nōsei's kekkei genkai have caused him to view his genetic heritage as more of a curse than a gift, the abilities associated with Reisei are valuable indeed. Initially his use of the dōjutsu portion of Reisei, which is occasionally referred to as the Seizongan, was extremely limited and caused him to live under constant migraines and fear of persecution if it was ever discovered. Shortly after he finally managed to master the Seizongan and his migraines were relieved, events would transcend that would result in him being forced to flee from his home of Sunagakure. Despite the extreme pain and suffering inflicted on him by Reisei, Nōsei has come to master his dōjutsu to an impressive degree. While the aforementioned fact stands true, Nōsei treats Reisei as one of the most important things he received from him mother. Because of this, and the fact that overuse will definitely draw unnecessary attention to him, only uses the Seizongan in the most dire of circumstances. This in turn has lead him to also gain access to the Yin Release by Part II of his story. When he does use his dōjutsu fully Nōsei has yet to meet his match in another opponent, a testament to both his skill and the abilities of Reisei. Synopsis Part I Upon Nōsei's graduation the young shinobi escaped the commotion of newly promoted genin and their parents celebrating as he returned to his lonely apartment made out of a storeroom. After cleaning himself up and consuming what little food he had left he collapses upon his bed and stares at the ceiling for some time. At some point he appears to notice the sun setting on and turns his attention to his small window. Watching the sun's descent through the sky he is distracted by the voice of an unnamed ANBU member who had silently made it into his apartment. After a quick conversation in which Nōsei explains the details of his day and informs the mysterious shinobi which team he was placed on, he is reminded of his instructions to report to the Merchant's residence later that night. Nōsei reassures the ANBU that he hadn't forgotten his duty and that he promises to be on time. The unnamed visitor them instructs Nōsei that the Shard Arts are to be kept absolutely secret from the public and that he isn't to use them around anyone, especially his team. Nōsei complies with this as the visitor disappears as quickly and silently as he appeared before the young genin had a chance to bid him farewell. Nōsei then suddenly turns back towards the window to see that the sun has already set. Sadly falling back onto his mattress the newly graduated shinobi is enveloped by the darkness of the encroaching night. Sometime later that evening Nōsei makes his way towards his benefactor's compound where he is stopped at a large gate. After being recognized by the drunkard minding the door he is granted access into the large multiple building complex that the merchant had acquired. Quickly being hurried into a large room where his benefactor is finishing a large meal he is led into what appears to be a cross between a crypt and a prison underneath the merchant's complex. It is here that Nōsei is surprisingly pitted against multiple prisoners that have been promised freedom if they are to kill him. The merchant then watches on with a sick pleasure as his beneficiary is forced to defend himself against multiple enraged attackers. While initially Nōsei appears to have the upper hand his unwillingness to deliver fatal blows backfires upon him as he is caught by the throat by one of the prisoners. From there the last thing he hears is his benefactor voice telling them to stop holding back before passing out. He then wakes up, seemingly several hours later, in the darkness of his apartment. He notices something leaning on the wall and discovers a sword with a note attached. Unable to read the note he brings it into the moonlight and discerns the words, "For a job well done." Confused by this Nōsei suddenly collapses on the floor appearing quite upset. As his hands are illuminated the crimson color of blood can be seen in the moonlight. Distraught at his apparent murder of others Nōsei is both completely exhausted and unable to sleep. The words on the note seemingly echo through his head along with a single word of his own, "Why?" Meeting Team 14 : Main Article: Dreamscape: Shoku Hyūga and Nōsei : Main Article: New Beginnings Under the Summer Sun : Main Article: Life on the Dunes Chūnin Exams Part II Bodyguard Arc After the events of Part I Nōsei seems to have found employment as a bodyguard for the leader of a trade syndicate. During his time in this position he has tried to remain undetected by anyone that would have interest in discovering his existence. Due to his behavior it would seem that he is officially supposed to be deceased, but the particulars are currently unknown. He share bodyguard duties with Ozume and a young woman named Rika, who was serving the syndicate leader since before they arrived. Because of this gap in service Rika do not get along quite well with they newcomers, but they appear to be able to coordinate their efforts for the most part. While officially a bodyguard, Nōsei appears to be sent on several missions that require him to acquire items of unknown origin and function. The meaning of this has yet to be verified. : Main Article: Forsaken Vision: Rei Hyūga vs Nōsei : Main Article: Power Beyond Their Ages: Timosi vs Nōsei (Incomplete and canceled) After Rika's mother, the leader of the aforementioned trade syndicate, is murdered by an organized group of Yūgure, Nōsei agrees to perform his former employer's final wish. This vow of protection over Rika leads the young warrior to swear his allegiance to the young woman and follow her on her quest of vengeance against Yūgure and those who seek to control them. While Ozume hasn't followed Nōsei on his new objective, he has shown up on occasion, but he seems primarily preoccupied with his own goals. Trivia *''Nōsei'' (濃青) is a shortened form of the Japanese word nōseishoku (濃青色), meaning "dark blue". This appears to correspond with the cool, and occasionally cold demeanor *Nōsei's birthday is officially labeled as April 28, though in reality this is the day he was discovered by Sunagakure shinobi. As such his real birthday is currently unknown. *According to his databook entry: **Nōsei's hobbies are practicing Ninjutsu and watching sunsets. **Nōsei idolizes both his mother and Kakashi Hatake, both of which he inherited a blade (Myaku-giri and Chidori respectively). **Nōsei doesn't wish to fight anyone in particular. **Nōsei's favorite word is "Shusha" (取捨 Meaning: "Choice"), while his least favorite word is "Dōgu" (道具 Meaning: "Tool") **Nōsei's theme song is Inside the Fire by Disturbed. Category:Kazeyo Category:Sand Ninja Category:Chunin